


Nuzzle

by carmaellia



Series: Pokeporn [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Almost tentacle porn???, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Humiliation, I guess???? since theyre pokemon, Knotting, Masochism, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, PWP, Painful Sex, Paralysis, Pokephilia, Shame, abnormally colored cum, ass to pussy but dont worry poop doesnt exist in fics, temporary paralysis, the closest thing to vore youll ever catch me writing, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmaellia/pseuds/carmaellia
Summary: After discovering an easy way to bait out the shiny pokemon of your dreams, you waste no time in heading out to capture one. However, you weren't expecting the affect it would have on them.
Relationships: Mawile/Original Female Character(s), Mawile/Reader, Toxtricity / Reader, Toxtricity/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pokeporn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/386116
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Nuzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my return to pokeporn is one that's So Close to being vore im so sorry in advance BUT DONT WORRY THERE'S NOT,, ANY SWALLOWING OR ANYTHING JUST... A LOT OF TONGUE PLAY DSJHHJDF

As you step foot into the Forest of Focus, you shiver with anticipation for what you’re finally going to do. You check your bag for what must’ve been the 5th time, making sure you brought everything you needed. You take a deep breath and plunge deeper into the forest.

Today’s finally the day that you catch a shiny Toxtricity.

You and your starter Lili the Mawile have been trying to find one for months now, and frustratingly it’s been to no avail. You thought you’d be searching forever until you found a post on a shiny hunting forum you frequent.

Apparently, there’s a special honey on the isle of Armor called Max Honey. While it’s ceremoniously used to give certain pokemon the ability to gigantamax, it turns out it can be refined into a substance called  _ dynamax syrup. _ Not only is dynamax syrup more effective at attracting pokemon from  _ miles _ around than regular honey or even sweet scent, but it apparently is  _ especially _ effective with shiny pokemon.

The only problem is, for whatever reason, it’s only being sold to experienced pokemon breeders, and any sites selling it require the verification of a breeder’s license.

Annoyed at this brick wall, you asked (mostly begged) around on the forum for a bit until an ex-breeder offloaded a few jars to you! After a week of impatiently waiting for it to arrive, you shoved one of them into your bag and caught an air-taxi ride over to the Isle of Armor.

After finding a good spot, you’re surprised to find that the jar’s cap is  _ caked _ with old syrup and totally stuck. You put all your strength into opening it, gritting your teeth and letting out a low growl of spent effort before the lid suddenly came free, immediately sloshing out and spilling most of it all over yourself.

Cursing, you try in vain to get what you can back in the jar as it instead just covers your hands and makes the mess worse. You were just about to give up completely and go look for a stream to clean yourself off when you hear the crunching of twigs coming from behind.

You whirl around, expecting to see a Lurantis or something when your heart skips a beat.

Standing under the cover of the trees, sniffing the air as it looks at you, is a red and blue Toxtricity.  _ Your _ Toxtricity.

Ecstatic, you fumble with your bag, pulling out Lili’s pokeball and sending her out to make quick work of it so you can finally have the pokemon you’ve been dreaming about.

You’re shocked when the Toxtricity bats Lili away easily, sending her flying into a tree, the impact instantly knocking her out.

Shit.  _ Shit. _ You reach back in your bag, scrambling to find ultra balls to spam at it, hoping one of them takes. When you finally looked up to throw one at him, you were surprised to find that it was standing  _ right in front of you. _

Then you noticed its eyes. They were… Off. They were glazed over, looking more like its gigantamax form than normal.

Before you could grab the pokeball, the Toxtricity grabs your arm. A painful jolt of electricity is sent through your whole body, causing you to let out a shriek of surprise and pain as you slump to the ground.

It takes you a long, horrifying moment that your limbs were paralyzed. That the  _ Toxtricity paralyzed you. _ You start screaming, yelling for anyone to help you. You’ve heard of pokemon on trainer attacks, but they were supposed to be rare so you never thought it could  _ ever _ happen to you. The Toxtricity gets on the ground above you, sniffing you as you close your eyes, still screaming, anticipating for it to tear your throat out or something but...

Then you felt its face sniffing and nuzzling your neck. Confused, you open your eyes, watching it lick the syrup off your neck.

It was only then you saw a glimpse of its hard, pink cock dripping with precum that you realized what was happening.

You always wondered why it was only ever sold to registered pokemon breeders. Now, it all makes sense.

As the Toxtricity literally rips off your shorts, exposing your cunt, you started screaming again. You couldn’t believe this was happening, this  _ couldn’t _ be happening. You try in vain to command your limbs to move, but all you managed to do was twitch your fingers.

As you struggled to move, you felt the tip of his cock grind hard against you. It was so big, so alien, you didn’t think it could possibly fit inside you.

He grabs ahold of you, one hand on your shoulders, the other on your waist, before he forces his cock into you  _ hard. _ You let out a scream of pain, throwing your head back.

He doesn’t hold back. He doesn’t start slow like a person might, enjoying the anticipation of it all. He doesn’t care about how ready you are. He immediately starts fucking you  _ hard _ , every inch of his cock grinding against your gspot as he slams against your inner wall.

This pain was unlike anything you’ve felt before. It hurt to your very core, each and every thrust somehow worse than the last.

Unbidden, the memory of how you fucked yourself last night surfaced. How you used your favorite dildo to slam into your pussy, how you  _ fantasized about yourself getting raped. _

Without warning, you cum so hard that you arch your back, squirting all over the Toxtricity’s stomach as your mind goes completely blank.

The Toxtricity, feeling you clench down so hard on them, started cumming inside you too. The base of his cock swelled into a knot and slammed against your entrance, trying desperately to be shoved in as thick, hot shots of purple cum poured deep inside you.

Once you come down from earth, hot tears well up as you begin to sob. You felt so dirty, so  _ wrong _ for being so masochistic that the pain sent you over the edge, cumming to being  _ raped _ … Somewhere deep inside you, you recognize that it’s not your fault, that you shouldn’t feel so ashamed… But you just keep thinking about how you would cum imagining a scenario so similar to this one…

As the Toxtricity pulled out, grinding his still-throbbing cock against your pussy, you felt pins and needles running up and down your limbs. Stutteringly, you realized the feeling was returning to your arms and legs. With all your strength you raise your legs and kick the pokemon off of yourself. You roll over to scramble away on all fours, trying to escape into the trees before the Toxtricity tackles you hard, pinning you to the ground.

The Toxtricity held your head against the ground and with a chill running down your back, felt his cock grinding against your ass.

You let out a scream, nails digging through the dirt as the pokemon forces you onto your knees. He shoves himself into your ass  _ hard _ , fresh tears running down your face as you struggle to take all of him. You kick out blindly, trying to get him off of you before he suddenly nuzzles his face against your neck, letting out a low chirping noise. Then, with a low gurgle, a dark purple liquid spills out of his mouth. It pours down your body, thickly running down your neck, under your clothes, all the way to your still-recovering cunt.

It stung at first, causing you to let out a shriek and panic thinking it was some kind of acid. Then, your vision began to swim. Everywhere the poison touched began to feel hot and numb at first, then the numbness gave way to a sensitivity unlike anything you felt. You’ve heard of some poison pokemon using a kind of aphrodisiac on their mates during courtship, but you never thought that Toxtricity was one of them.

Your cunt begins to drip as your whimpers are replaced with moans. Your head is fuzzy, it’s hard to think, and despite the pokemon slamming himself into your ass, every thrust sending shivers of pain through you… The poison leaching into your system made it hard to focus on it. You start rubbing your clit with one hand, using both of your juices as lube as you close your eyes, letting out a shameful moan.

When you opened your eyes, you were shocked to see Lili standing before you.

You call out to her, and despite the effect the poison had on your mind and body, you were still able to beg her to help you, to use iron head, bite, anything.

It was then that you noticed what she was doing. She was clutching onto the syrup-covered shorts the Toxtricity ripped off you, her eyes half-lidded as she rubs her own pussy.

She steps closer, trying to grind her pussy against your face as you try to pull away. Then, after a surprisingly powerful thrust into your ass sent you moaning, you found yourself leaning into her cunt, your mind clouded from poison and arousal.

Soon Lili was on the ground, letting out tiny whimpers of pleasure as you moan into her cunt with each powerful thrust into you. The three of you were totally lost to your arousal, unable to think of anything but your pleasure.

Suddenly, Toxtricity started thrusting into you harder, grabbing you by the back of your head with one huge hand as he shoved your face harder against your starter’s cunt. He fucks your ass so hard that even with the aphrodisiac you began to yelp with pain before suddenly the base of the cock began to swell, this time  _ inside you _ .

You scream, each throb of his cock making stretching you out wider and wider as he pours his thick cum inside you once again. Your legs shake as you squirt onto the ground, letting out a drawn out moan of intense pleasure before going limp, exhausted.

But he wasn’t done with you yet. He grabbed you by your legs as he lifted you up into a sitting position, trying to grind his knot even  _ deeper _ inside of you. You reach back, holding onto him as your cunt continues to ooze out his cum from before.

Lili only stares for a few moments, before standing up to come closer. She began to lick at your cunt like you had just done to her, her little tongue working hard against your clit as you moan, begging for  _ more _ .

Suddenly she pulls away, sitting down to rub herself as her other mouth reaches around, opening wide to let its tongue out to slip deep into your cunt.

You let out a gasp of surprise, throwing your head back to moan as her tongue slides deeper and deeper, moving unlike anything you’ve ever felt inside you.

Lili lets out a tiny squeak as she squirts, her entire body shaking as her other mouth continues as if it had a mind of its own. The tip of her tongue rubs against your inner wall, undulating in ways you never dreamed possible. It was too much for you to handle. You let out a moaning scream as you squirt into your own pokemon’s mouth.

Before you were able to come down, he suddenly switched positions, his knot going down enough that he was able to easily slide out of your ass. He shoves you back into your knees as he presses his cock against your cunt, holding you by the hips as he easily slides inside your well-lubricated pussy.

You were fully gone now, closing your eyes to moan as you take it all. You relishing in the way it slammed against your inner wall before feeling something warm and slick slide across your cheek.

Mawile was licking you. Rather, her other mouth was licking you. As her horn’s tongue dragged across your face, something compelled you to kiss it eagerly. loving how warm it felt, the way her spit ran down your hands as you held it…

Without warning, the tongue slipped into your mouth. It pressed against your tongue, as you let out a moan, as it began to slide deeper, forcing you to deepthroat it.

You gag more than once, and your head goes blank for several moments at the feeling before realizing that Lili’s mouth has completely engulfed the top half of your body. Somehow her teeth don’t cut you as you’re surrounded in the warmth and wetness, moaning on her long tongue as the Toxtricity picks up the pace, pounding against your inner wall harder than he had before.

He presses against your cervix hard,  _ painfully _ as his knot begins to grow inside you. It was bad enough in your ass, but this was even worse. The bulge ground against your g spot brutally, causing you to let out a muffled scream as, uncontrollably, you cum for the third time, legs going weak as you squirt, leaving you to be held up only by the sheer  _ size and strength of his cock _ .

Thick purple cum pours inside of you, its heat being shot  _ directly _ against your inner wall as you’re filled up, the knot forming a tight seal and preventing even a single drop from escaping.

While you were lost in this intense pleasure, Lili’s mouth was suddenly pulled off of you, her tongue sliding out of your throat so suddenly you were sent into a coughing fit.

Hands were everywhere, grabbing you as voices were asking you questions. Through blurry half-lidded eyes you could just barely make out the colors of their uniforms. They were pokemon rangers. Three of them. Two of them ran behind you to struggle with the Toxtricity as the other woman tried to speak to you.

“Can you understand me?” The woman shouts at you. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Seeing you weren’t able to answer, she looks up to shout at someone behind you. “Morgan, Aiden, hold him still I’m going to pull. Cobalt give them a Helping Hand.”

An Umbreon you hadn’t noticed at her side ran behind you with a bark. You didn’t realize what she meant until she started to try and pull you off of him. You shouted, telling them to leave you alone, that he hasn’t gone down at all. You struggle to pull yourself from her grasp but she ignores you. With a rough yank, they pull you off of him.

You scream. The feeling of the knot being forced out of you, that sweet pleasurable, intense  _ pain _ caused you to cum immediately, squirting once again as you were completely overwhelmed. You shake in your rescuer’s arms as she picks you up, dizzy as she continues to talk to you. "It’s okay… It’s okay I got you… You’re safe now. Don’t cry, you’re safe now.

You didn’t realize until you were being carried into town that you were sobbing.

Your stay at the hospital was long and tough. You were immediately put on anti-toxin and given fluids, yet it still took several days for your constant arousal to end. For your first full day you couldn’t stop touching yourself, even while you cried.

The ranger who saved you frequently came in to check on you, even on days she was on duty. At first you dreaded her visits, feeling embarrassed about how she saw what happened, but soon enough you began looking forward to your chats.

“A similar thing happened to me a few years back.” She told you, her Umbreon curled up on your lap. “I’ll be honest, your recovery is going to be rough, and I’m not talking about physically. I know it’s hard not to, but don’t beat yourself up for not being okay now, what matters is that one day you will be. And a hell of a lot sooner than you think.”

Those words stayed with you throughout your hospital visit, and it was the last day of your stay that you finally asked if you could keep the Toxtricity that was caught.

Shocked, June had to not only ask if you were sure, but made you sleep on it. "It took me a long time to be able to see a Haxorus again, but if you really want him, I’ll bring over his pokeball tomorrow when I pick you up. The ultra ball we used to catch it was registered to you anyways so there’s no need to perform a legal trade at a pokecenter.

It turns out, when he’s not affected by the Dynamax Syrup, he is a total softy, always wanting to dote on small pokemon and pick flowers for you. He doesn’t even seem to remember that day, which was just as well. Even Lili, who was a little wary of him, really grew on him.

Despite the situation being bad, June was right… Everything ended up being okay.

The only thing that’s changed is that every now and then, when the mood hits, you’ll take Lili and Jerimiah out to a hotel to spend a few nights.

After all, you don’t want to bother your neighbors.


End file.
